A Foot in a New World
by SSSBSB
Summary: Stefania Snow has been transferred to Hogwarts. Here she must find new friends, find out where she belongs and maybe even romance.
1. Ameryca

Ameryca  
  
I remembered it like it was yesterday. Professor Lizzi putted the Sorting Hat on me and automatically the Sorting Hat yelled out "Ambicja!". Yes, I thought! Ambicja, the house I wanted to be in since I was born. All of my relatives have been in different houses. My mom was in Dzielny, my dad was in Bolec and my grandpa was in Loyalny. My grandma was in Ambicja. I always loved my grandma. She was so much like me. We both love shopping, using the computer (yes, we both LOVE muggle items), going to the clubs and dances and just having fun! But when my grandma died 2 weeks JUST before going to Ameryca (the school of witchcraft and wizardry in America), I knew that I would dedicate everything I did in Ameryca to her! So I was just psyched when the sorting hat yelled out "Ambicja!" Then, when I was going to go to my fourth year to Ameryca, the building exploded! AND on top of all that, the maniac putted a curse on the ground so no building could be built on it. I thought that they were going to replace Ameryca in a new location but they decided no, Ameryca was already financially in trouble and there would be no reason to build it again. SO, we all had to be separated to different schools. All of my friends went to Beuxbatons (I wanted to go there as well!) but those stubborn little idiots had to send me to Hogwarts. Great! All the snobs had to go to Hogwarts also! YEAH, what fun I'm going to have! This better be good. 


	2. On the Train

On the train  
  
So here I am on the train to this school Hogwarts! What I absolutely HATE about this school so far is that you have to wear these disgusting, hideous robes. UGH!! In Ameryca, there was no dress code and you could wear whatever you want! I never really liked robes. I preferred the muggle clothing. They were much more comfortable and stylish. The robes I wore, was the ones I liked. You know the ones with the designs and the denim ones. I wonder what house I'm going to be put in. I'm thinking maybe Slytherin. Slytherin sounds like the house more like Ambicja. All of the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. How weird are those names??  
  
"Hello! Is anyone sitting here?" a brunet girl asked. "No. Not at all!" I replied. "Well, can my 2 friends sit here as well? There's no more seats in the other parts of the train." That girl said smiling. "Yeah, sure no problem" I replied returning the smile. Maybe I can become friends with these 3 witches. Instead of 2 more witches coming in, there were 2 wizards! Wow, this girl was a lot like me. I had friends that were mostly guys. I think it is easier for me to become friends with guys then girls. I don't know why, but it is. "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way" said that brunet girl. "I'm Ron Weasley" said one of the boys. He had red hair. I knew another Weasley that went to Hogwarts and had the same red hair. But could they be related? "Are you, by any chance, related to Charles Weasley?" I asked and as I said that Ron laughed. "Yeah, he's my brother! How do you know him?" he replied, asking curiously. "Well, Charles came into my Care of Magical Creatures class in Ameryca. He said he was observing how dragons behave themselves in different countries and habitats." I said. I actually had a crush on Charles. Even though he was about 8 years older than me, I thought he was cute." "That clears up everything. I thought you looked much older and hotter than a first year." said the other wizard sitting down. 


	3. Harry Potter

Harry Potter  
  
"Harry Potter?!?" I asked curiously. I didn't pay attention to him until now and from the scar on his forehead I thought it was him. "Yes" he replied lifting up his hair so I can clearly see the scar. "Mr. Potter got a crush on the new girl" said Ron, laughing hysterically. Hermione started cracking up as well and I could see Harry blushing. Then I remembered that I forgot to introduce myself. "Sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself. I guess I got caught up in the moment" I said, winking at Harry "My name is Stefania Snow. I'm 15 and I'm going to Hogwarts! LOLZ!!!" Hermione raised her eyebrows and said "Lolz?" "Oh yes. Well that means laughing out loud. It's computer language" they were all quite "You know the machine that muggle use to communicate and to go on the internet". "Are you muggle-born?" asked Ron. "No, I'm half-blood. My dad is a muggle and my mom is a witch. But my dad went to the witchcraft and wizardry school 'Ameryca'. But I absolutely love muggle items! I even wear plain regular muggle clothing! I hate these robes" I said in disgust. It just makes me throw up when I say the word 'robes'. I mean the girls look so fat and normal and the boys look like they're wearing a dress. If only they had tight robes or much more fashionable robes and I might wear them more often. "Oh I see" said Harry.  
  
I knew Harry was going to say more but just then a person came in saying that we should get ready because we are almost there. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I always get nervous at events like these. I was going to start a new school here with new friends. Well, here goes nothing I guess. I just hope that this was going to be a boring, plain old school like they said that Hogwarts was in Ameryca. Maybe they were wrong, but I just don't know. 


	4. The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat  
  
I walked out of the train. Harry came up to me and was trying to say something to me. I had no idea what he was going to say but just as he was starting to talk, this lady with a big hat yelled "ALL STUDENTS FROM AMERYCA PLEASE COME HERE! I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS FROM AMERYCA PLEASE COME HERE!!" Harry just said "See you later" and I walked towards that funny-looking lady. I knew Harry was going to say something important but I don't know what. Now I definitely want to learn how to read minds. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" said the lady. She was wearing this sheer red gold robe, with a large pointed black hat and glasses that are too big for her face. "Due to the unfortunate event that happened to Ameryca, you were transferred to Hogwarts. You will have tons of fun here. Now please follow me." We all followed her. I looked around to see who also got transferred to Hogwarts. There was Marissa and her posse, ugh! I hope I'm not in the same house with them. Behind them, were little first and second years. Then there were other groups but I didn't belong with any of them. The only person I knew and I was friends with was Tracy. But we hardly talked. Tracy gets nervous big time and when she does get nervous she can hardly talk. Finally what seemed like forever, the lady finally stopped. "We are in Hogwarts, where you will be sorted into 4 houses. My name is Professor McGonagall. I want to tell you a little background information about Hogwarts. Hogwarts was created in..." Professor McGonagall started to talk and talk. All I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah. I mean come on; we already learned all of this junk in History class. Hogwarts is a really grand place. When you walk in, it feels like you've stepped in a castle or something. The walls were painted gold, with tons of banners saying "Go Gryffindor!", "Go Hufflepuff!", "Go Ravenclaw", or "Go Slytherin". There were also sheets talking about quidditch tryouts, contests, classes, and other events that are going to take place. The ceiling was painted a most marvelous white that just shook up the whole room. In Ameryca, the school just looked normal. It wasn't this grand and all of the teachers didn't dress up in hats and fancy robes. They just usually wore regular muggle clothing or just a plan robe, and they hardly wore a hat. I was almost falling asleep when Professor McGonagall started talking about the houses. "Here in Hogwarts, just like Ameryca, there are 4 houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now we may go in. Please follow me." Professor McGonagall opened the two doors and we proceeded into the Great Hall. It was such a splendid place. There were 4 long tables, 2 on each side with tons and tons of candles floating. The ceiling was bewitched to look like sky outside and all you have to do is look up and you feel like you are outdoors. I saw Dumbledore stand up. They taught us about Dumbledore and how he is the only person Lord Voldemort is afraid of. Now I can see him in person. He has long silver hair going down to his knees. He has a twinkle in his eyes and he was smiling down at us. "Attention, please! Attention, please! We have new students from Ameryca. Due to an incident that has occurred, they were transferred and now they are here. Please be nice to them and help them. They are now going to be sorted. Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore smiling and then sitting down. "When you hear your name, please come up and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. Allarie, Dorothy" said Professor McGonagall, holding the Sorting Hat. This was really boring, so I just zoned out. "Snow, Stefania" said Professor McGonagall a couple of minutes later "Snow, Stefania" "Snow, Stefania" "SNOW, STEFANIA! MAY YOU PLEASE COME UP!!" yelled now the angry Professor McGonagall. I just came into realization that Professor McGonagall was yelling at me to come up. I was a little bit embarrassed but I don't care. I don't know these people any way. I went up and Professor McGonagall putted the Sorting Hat on my head. I heard her muttering "I hope she's not in my house". Well, ditto here. I definitely don't want to be in her house either. A second after the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!!!" 


	5. Meeting Draco

Meeting Draco  
  
I saw the Slytherin house clapping. I knew that that was the table and I sat down next to this guy and girl. The guy had sleek blonde hair and he looked weird. I absolutely HATE guys that have such blonde hair. "Hi! My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" said the blonde hair guy, checking me out "and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle." "Crabbe, and Goyle. What weird last names" I said "My name is Stefania Snow. Just call me Stefania 'cause you are just gonna sound like a complete moron yelling 'Hey Snow'." "I don't care if I sound like a moron for you" said Draco "Oh, and Crabbe and Goyle are their last names. I never refer to someone by their first names" "Oh, very interesting" I replied in complete disgust. Draco was a complete idiot. I knew that he wanted to kiss me. Maybe I'm just getting the wrong idea. I don't know so I decided that I should keep on talking to him before I judge him. "See, I absolutely hate mud-bloods and half-bloods. I just like pure- bloods" he said, completely oblivious to the fact that I am a half-blood "They should just ban all half-bloods and stupid mud-bloods from the school. Why should we teach muggles magic? I just don't get it. There is this stupid girl Granger in Gryffindor. She is such a stupid mud-blood, I just want to kill her or embarrass her soooo bad" I was about to punch Draco in the face but I resisted the urge "I also HATE those stupid pure- bloods who hang out with non pure-bloods. Take Potter for instance. He hangs out with Weasley and Granger. What good is he going to get out of that? C'mon! Now with those half-bloods. They must be stupid. I mean one of their parents decided to marry a muggle or a stupid mud-blood. I just want to terrorize all of those half-bloods." Finally, I had enough. I found a big bowl (it could hold 100 regular sized bowls) of hot chili and I poured it on Draco's head. "That's for criticizing me and all of the half-bloods and the mud-bloods. Oh yeah and that's also for acting like a complete IDIOT!!!" I said firmly. I then, took my plate and went over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, is anyone sitting here?" I asked Hermione. She nodded no, and she moved over a bit. "Slytherin people are evil; I should've told you that. That is why you came here to eat right?" Hermione asked "No, I don't think they're all evil. I just came here to get away from that idiotic stupid Draco." I replied, putting a chicken breast onto my plate. "Out of curiosity, did you want to be placed into Slytherin?" asked Ron with a mouthful of food. "Yes I did. That was the house that sounded like the house I was in Ameryca, Ambicja. I just didn't know that an idiot was going to be in Slytherin. Have you heard what Draco said about half-bloods and muggle born? Damn, he is such an idiot. I was about to kick his ass, I'm not lying." I replied furiously angry at Draco. Out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall came and said "25 points will be taken away from Slytherin" I turned around and saw her looking at me sternly. "But the victim was from Slytherin. Shouldn't you add some points?" I asked sweetly. "Stop with your sweetness. You're lucky that it was only 25 points off. You would've lost some more points if you did that to someone from another house. You still lost points because you broke a rule. I told you an hour ago. All rule-breaking will lose your house points. Go back to your house table NOW!" "Is that another rule?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes! Go back to your table or I will send you to Headmaster Dumbledore and you will have a little chat. I'd expected much better from you, Ms. Snow" she replied angrily. "Fine, fine, don't have a cow" I muttered as I went back to the Slytherin table. I sat on the other end from Draco. Draco was looking at me like he hates me but loves me. I was about to say hi to a girl when Dumbledore said that we have to go to our dorms. I followed the prefect. There are tons of paintings here at Hogwarts. You can hardly see an inch of the wall. When we reached to a painting of a snake charmer, the prefect said "Bubble stick" and the painting magically opened and we entered what looked like a living room. There were tons of couches and chairs and there was a fire place in the middle of the room. Ugh! It is sooo boring! I have to make it more fun with games, computers and other stuff. In Ameryca we had a game room. Also in our common room, we had TVs, computers, game systems and so much more! There was also a radio and tons of other stuff. We did have fun playing with muggle items but most of the TVs, and computers were magical. I started writing a list of what I could do to make this room much more fun! UGH!! Quill pens! What are we in the 1800s or something? Good thing I bought regular pens not these stupid annoying quill pens. Around 11:45, I started to get tired, so I went up to my dorm. The dorm was equivalent to the common room. BORING!! I changed, and went into bed. "Accio TV" I muttered and I watched a couple of episodes of The Cosby Show. I then fell asleep. 


	6. The First Day

The First Day  
  
I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and excited. This is my first day here at Hogwarts. Is it going to be better than Ameryca? I don't know. I got changed into my hideous school uniform (I was about to gag) and went to the common room. Draco saw me and came up. "Sup, chick?" he asked, winking like a macho man. "Nothing much, DORK! How about you?" I replied in complete disgust. "You know you can be a little bit nicer" "Ditto, here. Just to let you know, I HATE guys who act like they're the king of the world and that we should get rid of them and them and junk like that. If you keep on acting like you always do, there is going to be no chance of me liking you" I replied. I hated Draco but I'm that kind of girl that just fight my enemies instead of ignoring them. "Hey, Stef! Are you trying out for the quidditch team?" asked Isabelle. Isabelle Aude is this new girl I met yesterday. She is really nice, and sooo much fun! Isa (her nickname) got transferred from a wizard school in Canada. There were too many kids in that school so they transferred some kids to different schools. "When are they?" I asked, looking down at the sheet of paper Isabelle had in her hand. "Friday!" she said excitedly "So are you joining or what?" "Of course! I love quidditch! I am a wiz at ALL of the positions, but I love being a chaser. What position are you trying out for?" "Keeper! I was the best keeper in the whole entire school! I want to win the quidditch cup so bad! Slytherin didn't win it for like 5 years or something" she replied "Ooh, we have to go to class." We started walking and we still were chit chatting about quidditch and brooms and stuff like that. Then we reached Transfiguration class. Isabelle and I sat in the fourth row. There was a cat sitting on the desk. I first was curious why there was a cat on the desk but then I realized that the teacher was probably an amigi. Soon enough when the bell rang, the cat turned into a person. Ugh, it was Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall started talking and talking in her annoying voice. I was falling asleep when she said what we are going to be doing in class today.  
  
"As you can see there is a muggle-item called a 'mouse'. Now we are going to turn this 'mouse' into a real mouse. Please open your book to page 15." We are going to learn how to change a mouse to a real mouse? I learned that in my 2nd year at Ameryca. "I learned this already" whispered Isabelle. "Ditto, here" I replied. Both of us then transfigured the mouse to a real mouse, while Professor McGonagall was talking. "Ms. Aude, and Ms. Snow! What do you think you are doing?" Prof. McGonagall cried. "Well see, Prof. McGonagall. We already learned this like in our 2nd year at our school, so this doesn't challenge us at all!" I replied. "You learned this? In your 2nd year?" she asked raising her eyebrows and then coming over to our table looking at our mice. "Well this is exceptionally good. Read the next chapter in the book because that is what we are going to do next." Isa and I did what she told us to do. But we already did this. In fact, we read the whole book and we did every single activity! The bell rang and Isa & I went up to Professor McGonagall's desk. "Yes?" she asked looking up at us. "Well, we both read the entire book and we both did every single thing in it!" Isabelle said. "You must be kidding me! Every single thing? That is impossible! Well do you remember the books you read last year at your schools?" she asked curiously. "I believe we were on Book #10" I replied and Isabelle nodded a yes. "Book number 10?? But the only the good 7th years use book number 10! I think that you are lying but I'm going to test you and see if you are telling the truth. How about next Monday? I'm free around 4:00. Come back then" Prof. McGonagall said. We both nodded and left. The next 3 days were the same boring things. We went to our classes, did our homework, had some fun, and went to sleep. Isabelle agreed with me that we should make our common room and dorms much more fun and enjoyable. I also met tons of other people. I became friends with Calindra V. Riddle(we call her Cal), Anabelle Marcellus, Irix Nuit, Niche Eenhoorn, Zara Black, Day Baye, and Latona Epans. There are also tons of other people I met except I just can't remember their names! I am enjoying Hogwarts. But I still want to talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We didn't talk at all since the sorting hat incident. We are in some of the classes but when I say hi they just ignore me. Hmmmmmm.. Do they hate ALL slytherins?? 


End file.
